OTP 30 Day Challenge - Nostalgia CriticAngry Video Game Nerd
by CommanderShepardsBooty
Summary: I take on that forbidden pairing. Nerd/Critic. I ain't Hamohamster so I shouldn't fuck this up... right. (M for swearing and maybe some sexual behaviour.)
1. Quick Authors Note

*sigh* If I become the next Hamohamster for this then I swear to god I will retire fanfiction. Anyway, I have written AVGN fanfiction before. I have written Nostalgia Critic fanfiction before. I have never wrote anything shippy. I ship it. My bookmarks are filled with Nerd/Critic fanfiction. I've had ideas but I've never put my thoughts into actions.

There's a reason for this. There's a beautiful little fic called "A Special Truce" where beautiful things happen. I will not go into too much detail. The problems this fic faces is

1\. It seemed more like a gay cringy high school romancey fic then anything

2\. AVGN is waaaay to whiney and womanly (not that it's a bad thing but it is very out of character) and

3\. Critic was cringy to read.

4\. A lot of people who write them as a pairing give them amazing chemistry, they argue and don't admit their feelings but we know they're there for eachother. The author of this fanfic neglects that and forgets that they are enemies and need to have that chemistry or else the paring is flat. I know that the author was trying to have Nostalgia Critic be all like "awh i was just joking lol" but it didn't work.

5\. The grammer could have been a lot worse, there were some typos but it was readable at least.

6\. Some lines were cringy

7\. Never ever ever ever call the Nerd James. The Nerd and James are two different beings. I mean, at least she didn't call Critic Doug but still. Never ever use real names as Nerd and Critic are fictional while Doug and James are real people.

8\. E.L James writes better sex scenes

(I reviewed it at watch?v=P5M_cn4ImWw)

So, if this fic is bad, please tell me and we can forget this disaster ever happened. If it is not, I will be continuing this 30 day OTP challenge. May god have mercy on my soul. Completely SFW (I'm not that ready for embracing this otp yet)


	2. Day One - Holding Hands

OTP Challenge Day One – Holding Hands

Music (Because why the fuck not) - watch?v=ipADNlW7yBM

When you were in a relationship like the Critic's, there was never a dull moment. By that, there was a lot of fighting. Critic and Nerd were the unexpected couple, as in they never acted like it because that wasn't how they rolled. They _hated _eachother down to the bone. Critic found Nerd incredibly obnoxious; he was rude, _oh so incredibly rude_ and just angry all the time. Nerd also found the Critic obnoxious… in fact he also thought he was rude and angry at the same time. They clashed on so many levels that the other members of Channel Awesome were confused as to why they could put up with each other. They couldn't sit together without causing a scene.

They were anything but perfect for each other. The relationship is what some people would call a disaster.

However, some people have the ability to turn a disaster into an opportunity. Critic was one of these people. He was the open one of their relationship. Conserved but still willing to hold hands and make googly faces at Nerd in public places. Nerd was not one of these people; kissing had to be done indoors with curtains closes and no googly faces from him in public places unless it's a frown of pure unspoiled disappointment.

Critic wanted Nerd out of that conserved shell with simple things. Hand holding was a good way to start.

"It's just walking down a fucking street. We're not pinning rainbow's to our shirts that say "I love cock" on them. We are just walking down the street"

The Nerd was stubborn to the thought and frowned directly at him, "I don't want people to fucking give us death stares. Plus, I don't want people to associate us… or think we're friends,"

"We're fucking dating dipshit," Critic was persistent, Nerd had to give him that but Critic was worried by the uninterested look on Nerd's face and the fact that Nerd was only interested by the video game he was playing that they were getting nowhere.

"Doesn't mean we're friends. We just relate to a certain extent in which you live with me and we sometimes engage in cuddling," Nerd said in almost robotic tone.

"How utterly unromantic you are," Critic slumped sitting next to him, "You have to do it one day,"

"I don't really… this relationship is temporal. I can dump your ass anytime I want," Nerd sounded harsh but Critic honestly didn't care about that anymore. They were harsh to each other because that was what they did constantly, "I don't have to do anything,"

Critic only hummed in response as he watched Nerd's hands work on the controller. He ran his hand up the Nerd's arm only to grab one of his hands. Nerd frowned because it made him drop the controller.

"You di-"

"What now douchebag?" Critic grinned at his own planned, "I'm not letting you go now. I hope you know how to play one handed, asshole,"

Nerd tried to take his hand back but for a complete pussy, Nostalgia Critic was surprisingly tight with his grip, "You're a little bitch. Throwing a fit because I wouldn't hold your hand…"

"You're holding my hand now," Critic was smug and it was pissing off Nerd.

"Fine!"

"Fine,"

Silence. Critic was still holding the Nerd's hand.

"…This is so fucking gay,"

"Um Nerd…."

"…Really fucking gay…"

"You're dating a guy. You have no room to speak," Critic pointed out and it shut the Nerd up for once. Critic sighed and rested his hand on the Nerd's shoulder.

"It's not fucking leaving the house… but this will have to do,"


End file.
